Marvel vs DC Fighterz
This article, Marvel vs DC Fighterz, is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. About Marvel vs DC Fighterz Marvel vs DC Fighterz is a (fictional) fighting video game with a special collaboration between NetherRealm Studios and Arc Systems Works, together with both Marvel Comics and DC Comics. In the game the player finds themselves and their souls linked to the bodies of some of the most heroic and villainous warriors of the Marvel and DC universes as a mysterious force threatens both realities. (Marvel vs DC Fighterz is not a real video game, but rather an attempt via this wiki to imagine how a Marvel vs DC based counterpart to the Dragonball game Dragonball Fighterz would be like. This Wiki has not been authorised by NetherRealm, Arc Systems, DC or Marvel and is purely for fun and creativity.) Gameplay Mechanics Players each select three characters to form a team. One character is controlled, and can be switched with one of the other characters at any time. Players can also call one of their other characters to perform an "Assist" move, allowing simultaneous attacks and combos with the entire team. All three of a team's characters must be defeated for a match to end. Playable Characters Main Game Characters (DC) Worlds Finest *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) *Catwoman (Selina Kyle) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) *Superboy (Kon-El) *Superboy (Jon Kent) Justice League *Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Aquaman (Arthur Curry) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Martian Manhunter (John Jones) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) *Zatanna Zatara Titans *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Cyborg (Victor Stone) *Raven *Starfire (Koriand'r) *Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) *Kid Flash (Wally West) *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Blue Beetle (Jamie Reyes) Justice Society *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) *Hawkman (Howard Hall) *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Power Girl (Kara Zor-L) *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) *Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) Villains (DC) * Lex Luthor * Brainiac (Vril Dox) * Parasite (Rudy Jones) * Faora * Joker * Mister Freeze (Victor Fries) * Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) * Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) * Sinestro (Thaal Sinestro) * Gorilla Grodd * Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) * Black Mantra (David Hyde) * Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) * Trigon * Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) * Darkseid Main Game Characters (Marvel) Avengers *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Thor (Donald Blake) *Hulk (Bruce Banner) *Black Panther (T'Challa) *Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) X-Men *Wolverine (Logan) *Cyclops (Scott Summers) *Colossus (Pitor Rasputin) *Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) *Beast (Hank McCoy) *Storm (Ororo Monroe) *Phoenix (Jean Grey) *Rogue (Anna Marie) Champions *Ms Marvel (Kamala Kahn) *Nova (Sam Alexander) *Spiderling (Anna Marie Parker) *Totally Awesome Hulk (Amadeus Cho) *Ironheart (Riri Williams) *Wasp (Nadia Pym) *Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) *Reptil (Humberto Lopez) Fantastic Four/Spider Friends *Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) *Invisible Woman (Susan Richards) *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *Thing (Ben Grimm) *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) *Silk (Cindy Moon) Villains *Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) *Namor (Namor Mckenzie) *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Loki *Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo) *MODOK (George Tarleton) *Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) *Sabretooth (Victor Creed) *Juggernaut (Cain Marko) *Mystique (Raven Darkhölme) *Emma Frost *Songbird (Melissa Gold) *Hela *Thanos Other Characters * Animal Man * Deadpool * Access * The Amalgam DLC Characters Story Mode Arcs (Main Game) Worlds Finest Campaign The player links with Bruce Wayne/Batman and with the help of Alfred and Lois Lane unites allies across the families of Batman and Superman to help investigate the other universe and undercover the truth behind the cloned army as they regain their allies and strength. This campaign is available from the beginning. Justice League Campaign The player links with Diana Prince/Wonder Woman and with the help of Steve Trevor and Artemis seeks to recover the other members of the Justice League to work alongside and help deal with the threat of both the rival universe and the cloned army as they recover their powers and abilities. This campaign is available from the beginning. Titans Campaign The player links with Raven and with the help of Silas Stone seeks to help revive the other members of the Titans in order to deal with the apparent threat of the rival universe and the reason behind this mysterious merging of universes as they restore their powers. Players must complete either the Worlds Finest or Justice League Campaign to unlock this. Justice Society Campaign The player links with Jay Garrick's Flash and with the help of the Spectre and Rex Tyler attempt to locate and revive the other members of the Justice Society of Earth 2 whilst determining the threat of the rival universe and the dangers it poses to Earth 1 and Earth 2 alike. Players must complete either the Worlds Finest or Justice League Campaign to unlock this. Villains Of The DC Universe Campaign The player links with Lex Luthor and finds themselves having to recruit some of the deadliest villains of the DC universe in an effort to deal with the threat of the rival universe and the forces behind the merging of worlds. Players must complete all other Main Game DC Campaigns to unlock this. Avengers Campaign The player links with Tony Stark/Iron Man and with the help of Jarvis,, the Vision and Pepper Potts must locate the other Avengers to ally with and seek to deal with the threat of the rival universe and the unknown cloned army as they recover their skills and powers. This campaign is available from the beginning. X-Men Campaign The player links with Ororo Monroe/Storm and with the help of Charles Xavier and Moira MacTaggert must locate critical X-Men to link and align with to deal with the threat of the rival universe and the mysterious cloned army. This campaign is available from the beginning. Champions Campaign The player links with Kamala Kahn/Ms Marvel and with the help of Viv Vision and Moon Girl must search out the rest of the the Champions and their older superhero allies in order to determine the threat of the rival universe and the circumstances which have brought them together. Players must complete either the Avengers or X-Men Campaign to unlock this. Fantastic Four & Spider Friends Campaign The player links with Peter Parker/Spider-Man and with the help of his wife Mary Jane Watson-Parker and both Franklin and Valeria Richards must seek out allies both within the Fantastic Four and his Spider infused counterparts whilst trying to discover the mystery of the rival universe and the circumstances which brought them together. Players must complete either the Avengers or X-Men Campaign to unlock this. Villains Of The Marvel Universe Campaign The player links with Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom and finds themselves having to recruit some of the deadliest villains of the Marvel universe in an effort to deal with the threat of the rival universe and the forces behind the merging of worlds. Players must complete all other Main Game Marvel Campaigns to unlock this. Access Campaign With nearly all the pieces put together behind the mysterious enemy and their objectives for both universes, the player links with both Wade Wilson/Deadpool and Bernhard Baker/Animal Man, whose ability to perceive more than any other hero the nature of their own realities has drawn them to the mysterious Access, and defeat The Amalgam once and for all. Players must complete all other Campaigns to unlock this. Story Mode Arcs (DLC) Season Pass/DLC Content Stages Marvel Stages * Avengers Tower * Baxter Building * Xavier Mansion * OSCORP * Castle Doom * Muir Island * Savage Land * Asgard * The Raft * SHIELD Helicarrier * Champion's Crate * Daily Bugle Rooftop DC Stages * GCPD Headquarters * Bat Cave * Arkham Asylum * Fortress of Solitude * Lexcorp * Themescreya * Flash Museum * JL Watchtower * Titans Tower * Atlantis * Legion of Doom * JS Hall of Justice Other Stages *The Amalgam's Domain Category:Marvel vs DC Fighterz Category:Created by Derek Metaltron